


storm

by romajstorovic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, bottom adrien (briefly), he also kinda knows adrien is chat, his name is spelled nathanaël, nath is a good boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romajstorovic/pseuds/romajstorovic
Summary: That one where Adrien is scared of storms.





	storm

Nathanaël is by no means a famous artist. Even so, he's well-known enough in Paris to have his work exhibited in smaller art galleries. Certainly not the Louvre- at least, not yet. His boyfriend's influence in Paris certainly helped, though.

His thoughts full of Adrien, he packs away his brushes after gently cleaning the paint from them, then wraps his palette with clingfilm to keep his colours safe. He covers his half-finished canvas and starts to lock up his studio.

Outside, it's beginning to rain. Nathanaël loves the rain. He loves the smell, salty like seafood and sweet like intimacy. The rain caresses his face as he walks to the closest bus stop, head tilted back towards the sky.  
_The_ _sky_ _is_ _crying_ , Nathanaël thinks, _but_ _why_ _? Who_ _hurt_ _her_ _?_

The bus pulls up to the stop a few minutes later, just as the rain gets heavier. He pays for his ticket ("Three euros," the bus driver demands. Nathanaël gives him five and the bus driver mutters angrily as he searches for change.) and sits down near the back of the bus. He gets as comfortable as he can on the scratchy seat, prepared for his half-hour commute to the stop a few streets down from his and Adrien's flat.

He unties his hair from the messy bun it rests in on top of his head and runs his fingers through it. He loves his hair. Adrien loves it too. It's grown a lot since he was fourteen and he and Adrien first met. Then it was almost shoulder length. Now it's almost down to his waist. Parts of it are still dry, he notices, although they're far outnumbered by the wet parts. He decides to keep his hair down for the rest of the day. He pushes the pencil and the hairbands that kept his hair in place into his pocket and sighs, stretching his back out on the seat.

He doesn't register the first lightening strike or the rumble of thunder that follows a full ten seconds later. He's too tired after spending an entire nine hours working on this one comission and his headphones are in. He also misses the buzzing of his phone as he's hit with a sudden barrage of texts.

 _Nath,_ _it's_ _storming_

 _Oh_ _my_ _god_ _Nath where_ _are_ _you_

 _Nvm I'm_ _being_ _stupid_

_I'm scared nath_

Nathanaël misses all of them as he dozes off listening to acoustic Florence and The Machine songs.

 

-x-

 

 

He wakes up quite conveniently. He's about three stops from his, so he sits up and yawns. He pulls his phone out to check which song he's listening to- _Heavy In Your_ _Arms_ \- and notices he has seventeen texts and three missed calls from Adrien. He curses internally and debates calling Adrien back. He's so close so he decides not to call back, instead sending a text.

 

 

_I'm here, Adrien. It's okay. I'll be home in about five minutes x_

 

 

Nathanaël pockets his phone and presses the stop button. He practically sprints off the bus, barely remembering to thank the driver before he's off through the rain.

  
He almost slips in a puddle as he runs, waving to the driver as the bus leaves. He runs through the rain and his lungs are burning. He _really_ needs to do more exercise. Nathanaël runs through the rain, apologising to a woman he nearly hits. His face burns as she curses him.

He's at the flat in a record time of five minutes from the bus stop. He jogs up the stairs, panting, and fumbles with the key to their apartment. The lightening flashes and the thunder is only a few seconds behind it- Adrien must be terrified. Nathanaël feels guilty. He should have come home earlier. He'd just been so excited to finally start painting...

He pushes the door open and kicks off his sodden shoes. His jacket follows, landing on the chair in a soggy mess. He walks into the flat and calls out.

"Adrien?"

The flat is silent. Nathanaël makes his way to their bedroom and flicks the smaller light on. There's a shivering mound of duvet, which he assumes Adrien is under.

"Adrien?" He asks again, softer this time. He lifts up a corner of the duvet to reveal his terrified boyfriend, who he immediately scoops up into his arms. Adrien wraps his arms in a vice-like grip around Nathanaël's neck and buries his tearstained face into his shoulder.

"'M sorry," Adrien mutters, and Nathanaël strokes his hair, kissing the top of his head.

"It's okay to be scared, kitty," Nathanaël says. "I'm here." He begins to rock slowly back and forth, holding his Adrien in his arms. Adrien occasionally pulls Nathanaël closer to him, still sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Adrien says eventually, pulling away and wiping his eyes. "I should be used to storms by now. I'm twenty four, I shouldn't-"

Nathanaël cuts him off by putting a finger to Adrien's lips. "You're allowed to be scared of things, kitty. It's natural. You know me, I'm terrified of spiders. Even the tiny ones. _Especially_ the tiny ones. They're so small and squiggly and what if one of them gets up my nose, or something?"

Adrien giggles wetly. "But that's a natural fear. Nobody's scared of  _storms_."

"Ivan's scared of storms," Nathanaël says. Adrien looks up in surprise.

" _Ivan_? No way. That guy's not scared of anything."

"He's actually scared of quite a lot of things," Nathanaël explains. "He just pretends he isn't. But with Mylène, he's become a lot more confident and accepting of his fears. He's more open about them now."

"What's he scared of?" Adrien asks, and flinches as the lightening strikes again.

Nathanaël rearranges him so Adrien is curled up on his side in Nathanaël's lap, head resting under Nathanaël's chin, arms still around his neck. Nathanaël holds Adrien's waist with one arm and curls the other around Adrien's chest so his hand is in his hair.

"Ivan's scared of spiders. He's scared of heights. He's scared of being alone. After he was akumatized, he's terrified of hurting Mylène. Sometimes he can't even be in the same room as her because he thinks he'll hurt her somehow. He's also scared of storms."

"But he's so strong and... I don't know. I just didn't think he'd be scared of anything," Adrien admits.

"He's actually very gentle. He loves his songwriting. He's a lovely person. I helped him through quite a lot when we were teenagers."

Adrien relaxes a little in Nathanaël's hold. "So you were basically his therapist?"

"More like an emotional support dog," Nathanaël jokes, eliciting another laugh from his boyfriend. "I did a lot of emotional support to our class. I talked to Max, to Kim, to Juleka- I even talked to Marinette."

"Mari? Really?" Adrien asks, surprised. "Why?"

"She hated how clumsy she was. It made her really anxious sometimes. Especially around Chloé. Speaking of, I think the only person in our class who _didn't_ come to me for help was Chloé."

"Makes sense," Adrien sniffs. "She was never very good at having feelings."

Nathanaël laughs and Adrien looks up at him, smiling. Nathanaël leans down and kisses his boyfriend, who blushes.

"Why are you still blushing, kitty?" Nathanaël giggles. "We've been dating for nearly two years."

"Why do you always call me kitty?" Adrien challenges, the storm forgotten.

"You remind me of a certain protector of Paris," Nathanaël lies. It's not that Adrien doesn't remind him of Chat Noir- it's that he _knows_ Adrien is Chat Noir. But Adrien doesn't know he knows, and Nathanaël is willing to keep his secret for as long as he has to.

Adrien hums distractedly, looking down at Nathanaël's jeans. "Take them off," he orders. "They're wet and I'm not cuddling with you if you're soggy."

Nathanaël nods and Adrien scoots off of him. He slides his jeans down so he's just in his boxers and a t-shirt. Nathanaël gets up to shut the curtains. It's almost seven in the evening. It's a little early to go to bed, but Nathanaël doesn't mind. Adrien pulls him under the duvet and snuggles into Nathanaël's arms. Nathanaël kisses the top of his head before resting on it.

"Are you going to sleep, kitty?" Nathanaël asks.

"Mmmh," Adrien groans. "Not yet. I just wanna cuddle with you. Don't like the storm."

"C'mere," Nathanaël says, tilting Adrien's head up to meet his. He kisses his boyfriend gently, feeling Adrien relax.

He kisses Adrien softly, gently, sweetly, trying to show just how much he loves him through that one kiss. Adrien seems to understand because he kisses back in the same way.

"Let me take care of you," Nathanaël insists. Adrien rolls over to Nathanaël is on top of him, bracketing him to the bed.

"Please," Adrien says, looking up at Nathanaël with pure adoration in his eyes. "Please, Nath. Anything. Anything you want."

"Tell me what you want," Nathanaël says.

"You," Adrien begs.

Nathanaël obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinds wanna write what happens next, comment whether I should or not 💕


End file.
